Mama
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: A fight between mother and daughter. A house is pieces. And a mysterious picture leaves too many unanswered questions. Salada and Sakura.


Sarada stared at her Papa's picture. The only picture she really had of him and yet in this picture, he was not alone. There was a girl, a girl with red hair and glasses standing next to her father blushing. Sarada felt her mouth go dry. She wanted to tear the picture to the pieces but she also wanted to hold on it as if her life depended on it. She barely even notice the man that was standing on the opposite side of her Papa. She could only see the unknown woman.  
Sarada then made her way through the ruble still holding on to the picture. She needed to talk to her Mama now but she didn't know how. Earlier she was frustrated because it seemed like all her friends and classmates were bonding with their fathers while hers remain absence. She did not even know what her Papa was like or if she was anything like him. It drove her insane because she always felt empty when it came to her Papa. She didn't even know if he loved her.

"This is stupid." Sarada muttered, "Mama...mama is mama right?"

She gathered her thoughts again and looked at the picture again. She finally noticed that other man and felt somewhat relief but it bothered her. The girl with the glasses. Why did her Mama keep a picture of a girl with glasses? Did it mean something?

Sarada clenched her jaw and looked away from the picture. It made her feel sick. It made her feel sick that she had even asked. She wished she didn't. She wished the fight she had with her mother never happened. She wished their house wasn't destroyed. She wished her mother wasn't in the hospital from being over-stress just so she could raise her daughter in a good home. She wished her Papa was here. She wished he was in the village because she knew he had all the answers. But he wasn't. He was off somewhere Sarada couldn't follow and she wanted to hate him for it.

The moon was on in the center of the sky. It looked beautiful but so lonely because there wasn't a single star shining next to it. It alone filled the sky and illuminated it in a soft light glow. The wind blew. The leaves rustled. No one was around besides Sarada and she just stood in front of her broken house with too many unanswered questions.

Taking a deep breath in Sarada took her first step forward before spiriting towards the hospital. She wanted to see her Mama. If there was one thing she knew right now was that Mama was Mama. She was her Mama. She was the one who gave birth to Sarada. She surrounded her with love and guidance. She gave her a home and a warm bed to sleep in. She always put her own daughter's happiness before her own and she could talk to her Mama about anything. Yes Sarada wanted her Papa here. She wanted to know what sort of man he was and why he left when she was still a baby. She wanted to know if she was anything like him but she was fine with Mama to. She was always fine with Mama and she was sure she was somewhat like her Mama. She slowed her pace when she reached the hospital. She slowly climbed up the stairs and made her way to her Mama's room. She stopped when she saw a strange man in front of the room. He slide opened the door but didn't go inside.

"I heard you fainted Sakura." the man said. He then entered the room and closed the door. Sarada rushed towards the door and peaked inside. She could now see the man's face and she felt her body trembled. The man looked like her Papa! He was much older and appeared very cold but there was also something warm about him as well making Sarada stare at him. Her mother shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered, "I am dreaming?"

"Hn. Will that be a good dream?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled sadly, "I would be happy."

"And if it was real?"

"I would be very happy." Sakura said laughing.

"Then its' real." Sasuke concluded.

"I know." Sakura said.

"I am back." Sasuke said.

"Welcome home." Sakura replied.

"How is...she?" Sasuke asked.

"She has a name Sasuke-kun." Sakura teased, "You named her."

"Yes. How is..." his voice drifted off.

"She is fine." Sakura replied, "She is fine."

"Good." Sasuke said, "I have to go."

"You still haven't found it?" Sakura asked.

"I will fine it." Sasuke replied walking towards the window.

"I know. Keep working hard Sasuke-kun." she replied.

He nodded, "I will be back." he paused, "I heard about the house."

Sakura flushed, "I..."

"I already arranged for the repairs." he replied.

"You didn't need to." Sakura muttered, "I would have figured something out."

Sasuke glanced at her, "I am your husband. Depend on me Sakura."

"I don't want to burden you." she muttered looking away.

"We're not kids anymore Sakura. Stop being annoying and realize you can't do some things on your own." He left after that before she could rebuke him. She laughed and then hid her face in her hands and cried a little. She cried because he was gone again but she was mainly crying because she got to see him again. He came home even if it was for a few moments. Sakura glanced at the door and wiped her tears away.

"You want to come in Sarada?" Sakura asked.

Salada walked in looking annoyed. The man was her father and yet he didn't even bother to stay and see her.

"Why didn't you make him stay?" Sarada asked, "Why didn't you make Papa stay?"

"He has important things to do still. I can't stop him now." Sakura said.

"What's more important than his own family?" Sarada muttered, "Everyone else father's are here! Even Bourto's father makes time for his son and he is the hokage!"

"That is true." Sakura said leaning to sit upright in the bed, "Everyone else father's are in the village."

"Aren't you at least concern what he is doing!" Sarada asked. She pulled out the picture and showed it to her mother, "Especially when there is a girl with glasses like her around...'

Sakura turned and to sit on the side of the bed. She motioned her daughter to hand her the picture and she looked at it. A small sad smile etched on her lips as she put it on the table.

"Does this bother you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. It's strange. No one wears glasses but me and yet Papa knew a girl and she wore glasses and..." her voice drifted off.

Sakura chuckled, "If wearing glasses was the one the ways to genetically prove you are related to something then a lot of people in the world would be related Sarada." She walked over to her daughter and touched her cheeks, "You want to tell me what's really bothering you? This is has nothing to do with you wearing glasses right?"

Sarada looked away from Sakura making a very familiar expression that could only belong to the man who was her father. "You making an expression just like your Papa."

Sarada looked up, "What?"

"You do it all the time. Making these silly expressions when you're thinking to hard, when you are annoyed, when you are happy, when you are sad. I always see a little of your Papa in you." Sakura said.

"I don't think so." Sarada said.

"You do. It makes me smile all the time seeing little bits of your Papa in you." Sakura said, "But it also makes me extra happy when I see how much you are like your Mama to."

"Like Mama?" she asked.

Sakura stood up and grinned, "Yup! You're a strong little girl just like your Mama and I am so proud of my daughter."

Sarada felt stupid. She watched her Mama stood up. She felt the tears pricking in her eyes. She walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Mama I love you."

Sakura smiled happy that she was able to figure out what was bother her daughter. She knew it was always hard on Sarada not having Sauske around. She knew that once day her daughter would snap under the constant reminder that everyone else fathers were around and Sasuke wasn't. Sakura knew this day would come but she knew why Sasuke had to leave and she knew he would always return home and to his family. She motioned her daughter to the bed and let her sleep on her lap. The picture was still on the table and Sakura looked at it disappointed. Most people would get rid of pictures of like that but Sakura knew she had no right to do that. She stroked her daughter's hair and said softly.

"I love you to Sarada."


End file.
